King Kong
by SickMonkey89
Summary: Death. It can happen to the greatest of us. Well all of us because we accept it as an inevitability. Vaas never did, which was why Jason failed in killing him. But perhaps someone else has succeeded. Vaas death with a glimmer of hope :3


So...played Far Cry 3. Obviously loved it. Fell in love with Vaas instantly. Wiki'ed and googled and researched...his sister was more fucked up than he was :/ Ah yes and a little insight to his former life, practically obvious in the game when Citra * cough * whore *cough cough * blah blah blahs about him. Ahem anyway...this is not the beginning of a story but if you wish I will write the beginning of this one staring Benny, a mysterious woman with about as much spoilers of her past as Vaas. Her character actually started out as a guy but I then thought a little romance would be nice but I had an idea for a girl for Vaas...but that was too many characters so I just merged them together and kept the name. She is named after one of my fave youtube let's play peopls Brickwallsgames. Check out his lets plays. They're awesome. Also...Mango is based on my Filipino friend from, well, the Philippines. Imma do a shout out for him on facebook :3

Another note: I do not own Far Cry (dammit) or Vaas (Dammit) but a girl can dream can't she. Also Brick made me wanna play the game so I rented it, loved it, bought it, for too much because my game peoples were always out of copies -.-

Don't ask me why I called this King Kong...I like DeStorm. Check him out too. I'm not normally into that music but I love him :)

XXX

King Kong

XXX

All he could see was green. Not just green, but the shades of the color the jungle brought. The leaves and the grass and the brush and the stormy seas, all merged into this one beautiful shade of green. But he wasn't looking at the leaves of the trees or the grass growing form the earth or the sea being tossed and turned by the coming storm. No. This color, this magnificent green, belonged to her eyes. Those eyes...why her eyes? Why should this be his last thought before his body finally gave out? Why think of her when there was so much more to remember before death? Perhaps he should have been thinking of all his wealth and power he had accumulated over the years of pilaging, raping, dealing, and killing. Perhaps he should have been thinking of his treacherous sister plunging a jagged knife into his back, adding to the fire in him, forcing him further away. Maybe even a glimmer of the woman who had given him life would have been a more appropriate memory. But no. Only _her_ eyes filled his vision. Not his past nor his future not the stone walls surrounding him. Only her dark green eyes.

He could not resist the shakes, the cramps, the nausea, the emptiness, the weakness, the starvation his body was forced into. They had killed him. _Him!_ The immortal pirate lord. The insane leader of evil and deception. The ruler of the islands. They had killed him.

The voice of their leader was slowly draining from his ears and the vision of the woman pirate overtook his sight. His breaths were becoming weaker, his limbs giving into the hunger and dehydration. He was going to die in this stone prison. The prison his sister had put him in. _That cunt, _he thought, feeling his life dragging from his weakened body. _She's mad, _he thought, then recalled the green eyed she-pirate. _But she was beautiful, _he remembered,_ even for a sadistic bitch. _

_ These motherfuckers...they'll never win...even when I'm dead...I'll haunt their memories...forever._

He couldn't close his eyes, not for them. Not for those Rakyat motherfuckers. They would look deep into his dead soul, and see the hell they had unleashed. The hell that would wrack their minds and torture their souls. This would not be a simple kill. This would be their undoing. Because those loyal to him would rise up, wipe them out, and reclaim his land. He had left his tribe, his birthright, his destiny...he was not going to become one of them. Not ever. _Fuckin pricks, _he thought, trying desperately to see their anguished faces, but only the dark green orbs of _her _eyes were the only vision allowed to him.

XXX

"Mango! We have to reach the camp! We can't just leave him here!"

"Benny we don't have a choice!" Mango hollered over the gunfire. He and the brunette woman had been able to drag their leader's body away from the temple, but even together he knew they could never get him to the next pirate camp.

"No," she shouted back. "We can't! He's not dead!"

She and Mango collapsed onto the muddied earth, the pirate lord's body limp in the soil. "Benny, we can't carry him. Neither one of us is strong enough, even together. We'll never make it before those fuckers catch up to us." He darted his eyes, behind himself, beside himself, up to the trees and into the bushes. "And even so, we're in prime tiger territory. We don't have any freaking guns thanks to those assholes _and_, let's face it...we're dead if we keep trying."

"Shut up Mango!" Benny shouted, brown bangs plastered to her forehead with sweat, the droplets running down her face and neck. "We can fucking save him. Stop being such a pussy about it and help me!" She attempted to hoist part of the lifeless man's body onto her shoulders but without her Philippine comrade, the attempt was useless and she sunk to her knees from the effort.

"He's dead! Ok! There's no point in dragging him to camp. It's useless. If the natives don't gun us downs, the tigers will just pick us off."

"Tigers are solitary, dumbass," Benny retorted before trying once again to lift their leader's body, but to no avail. "Now help me!"

Mango stared at the brown haired woman, her body struggling to drag their leader to safety, muscles straining and legs quickly giving out as her boots sunk further into the mud. He sighed. His brown eyes showed sympathy for her, his frown sad. They would never make it back alive, not dragging a 180 pounds of dead weight with them. The man wasn't impressively tall or body builder heavy, but he was still heavy, and even the combined strength of one short, stringy Filipino and an average size, yet well muscled woman, wasn't going to carry this lifeless man all the way, no matter how starved his body was.

He sighed again. "He's dead, Benny. He's fucking dead."

"No he's not!" She tried desperately once again, to lift the other man, but to no avail. "Vaas just can't be simply killed. Not like that! He's a force of fucking nature. Even Snow White couldn't kill him. Look! They healed him..." She lay her hands on the limp man's chest, feeling the deep, jagged scars, still not fully healed, beneath her fingertips.

"Look at his fucking eyes!" Mango growled. "Look at them. Those are the eyes of a dead man. OK? He's fucking dead okay." Benny looked at those eyes, dry, and dead. The flicker in those brown eyes, which used to be spotted with greens and yellows, was gone. They were devoid of life. Benny shook her head. She growled loudly and attempted one last try at raising the dead man up, but it was failure. She fell with him, her eyes facing his as his face sunk into the earth. Death staring at her, into her, and she shook from the fear it brought. She rose to her knees, shaking her head, looking down at her leader's form, glancing over the scarred tattoos on his back. One scar decapitated the heron, a few cut the legs from the spider, and only one sliced the fin off one of the sharks. The markings were dark, darker than they had been, for his once tanned skin had become pale and cold with death. Mango saw the glimmer of sorrow in the woman's eyes and sighed. "Benny...we have to go."

Benny only shook her head harder, digging her dirty palms into her wetting eyes, holding back a sob. She was a strong woman, whom Mango had never seen cry, save for one time, but it wasn't for Vaas, or any other human being. "I can't," she whispered into her hands.

Mango bent down over Vaas's body and rolled him onto his back. His front was covered in dirt and shards of dead grass and roots from the fall. He looked at the scars on the man's head, the overgrown facial hair from being imprisoned, his dark eyes staring dead into the canopy. Mango noticed the small green stone, carved into a beautiful shape, much like a double tailed tear drop. With a few moments of thought he decided he would do a kindness for Benny. He took the knife from it's holster at his leg and delicately lifting the leather strip that held the stone around the other man's neck, cut it through and pulled it off his neck. "Here," he mumbled, handing it over to Benny. "Take this then...we have to go."

Benny peeked an eye around her fingers and gazed at the green stone Mango offered. Her heart started to wretch and the tug at her chest was unbearable. Mango jumped, dropping his knife to the ground. He turned to notice a glimmer in the brush, a glimpse of orange and black. "Now, Benny," he said, frighteningly. Benny sniffed and took the necklace from the smaller man's hand, and they quickly bolted from their leader's corpse, knowing full well of the danger that stalked them. Benny couldn't force herself to believe that their leader was dead. He couldn't die like that. No like that! Rage fueled her onward. She would kill those responsible, all of them. Every single Rakyat, every single native that got in her way would know the steel of her blade and thunder from her gun.

One must wonder, could she have loved this man. Had she or had she not, it didn't matter anymore. He had at least been a friend, if one could call him that. And she would make sure his death would not be in vein.

XXX

Anyways lemme know what you think :3 I love constructive criticism and what nots and hugs and cookies. If you want me to write the story behind this, i.e. the beginning, let me know. It's mainly companion pieces consisting of Vaas, Benny, and Mango. I think they're cute. Ok peoples, show me some love and I'll do the same. Remember, smiles are contagious :)

Ignore the no indentations because fanfiction is mean :(


End file.
